


Boil

by Pawfoot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Frivolity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Pawfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very, very hot, and Sherlock is very, very bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boil

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this ridiculousness.

“It’s hot.”

Sherlock sprawled across the sofa, legs dangling over the edge. The consulting detective wore only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, the shirt already stuck to him with sweat.

It was 10 am.

“Any other brilliant deductions this morning?” John snapped from his chair. The heat had sapped up his entire (rather considerable) patience quota for the day.

“I’m bored.”

“Well, perhaps the heat is deterring London’s criminals.”

The past week had been unnaturally hot, and it didn’t seem as though it would be letting up anytime soon. John found himself thinking longingly of winter and the glorious chill it brought. Anything was better than this oppressive, cloying heat.

As it turned out, Sherlock did not cope well with heat. It made him lethargic and bored. Normally, a bored Sherlock found something to interest him (usually at the expense of their flat), but a bored Sherlock in this weather was just whiny. If something didn’t change soon, John might have to shoot him.

“Joooooooooooooohn,” Sherlock drawled.

John sighed. “What?”

“Make it cold.”

“You broke the air conditioning when you tried to figure out if Styrofoam pellets could be used to block vents effectively, so I can’t.”

“But I’m hot.”

John stood, strode to the kitchen, and returned to dump the entire contents of the freezer on Sherlock.

“Better?”


End file.
